<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【塞尔达／回近】淑女套装 by OREOooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624526">【塞尔达／回近】淑女套装</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OREOooo/pseuds/OREOooo'>OREOooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:56:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OREOooo/pseuds/OREOooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>&gt;&gt;塞尔达 旷野之息 同人。<br/>&gt;&gt;百年后林克 x 百年前林克。回生 x 近卫。<br/>&gt;&gt;称呼方式：百年前林克-近卫，百年后林克-回生。<br/>&gt;&gt;女装回生调戏小近卫的故事。<br/>&gt;&gt;对女性没辙的优秀骑士。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BotW Link/BotW Link, Link after Calamity/Link before Calamity, Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Linkcest, 回生/近卫, 回近, 百年后林克/百年前林克</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【塞尔达／回近】淑女套装</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>淑女套装</p><p> </p><p>“不、不知廉耻……！！”</p><p>身着近卫服饰的人憋红了一张脸，从最开始的目瞪口呆中迅速恢复过来，一向清冷平稳的声线难得染上一丝慌乱。垂在身侧的手指因为莫名的紧张而攥紧，白色手套在指尖皱成一团。<br/>
被毫不客气批评了的人闻言倒是不甚在意地转过身来。回生模仿着他模糊记忆中对异性的印象，带着点故意的娇媚神态抬起一只手，兴致勃勃地理了理自己身上这件轻飘飘的纱衣。不得不说格鲁德的女性服饰的确别有一番风情，半透明的薄纱随着穿戴者不经意的动作勾勒出少年漂亮的腰腹曲线。金发的十几岁少年不动声色地向他面前的人贴去，满意地看到对方如临大敌般猛地向后退了一步的样子。<br/>
百年后苏醒的少年勇者翘起嘴角安静地笑了起来。</p><p>“怎么，百年前的老古董莫非没有见过女孩子吗？”<br/>
“我并不、你这……别过来！！”</p><p>——啊，这次连紧紧竖立在近卫帽旁边的耳尖都泛红了。<br/>
真可爱。</p><p>回生心情很好地眯了眯眼睛。毕竟，很少能见到另一个自己吃瘪的样子。大部分的情况下对方总是顶着一张严肃无趣的面孔，皱着眉头用不赞成的目光居高临下地望向自己，严厉地谴责那些他压根就不怎么在意的行为。什么不可以赤裸着上半身跑出门啊，不要毫无仪态地爬上树木啊，和旅人对话时要时刻注意加上敬语啦——在回生看来，全部都是些无关紧要的小事。脑海中的记忆被遗忘一空、行为方式处处充满了野性气息的新生儿烦躁地撇了撇嘴，想不通自己到底是怎么就心平气和地接受了对方是百年前的自己这一事实。</p><p>而这位被他称为“百年前老古董”的人，显然更难以面对这个情况。</p><p>不是每一个兢兢业业、一丝不苟的近卫兵都能够承认自己在沉睡了百年后成为了一只没有任何基础常识的野猴子的。近卫从睁开眼睛的那一刻起，就觉得自己被眼前的人气到无时无刻不在磨牙。但是有着百年前记忆的少年却对百年后的自己丝毫没有任何办法——毕竟说到底，他也只是一个百年前残存下来的幽灵而已。没有实体，无法碰触，甚至连控制自己身体的权利都没有。他就只能眼睁睁地、目睹着百年后的自己用他曾经引以为傲的身份和武器，做出数不清的突破他认知极限的事情。如果倒退回一百年前，让他知道自己有一天会只穿着一条内裤用传说中的圣剑去砍树杀猪掏鸟蛋，近卫觉得自己会毫不犹豫地选择原地剖腹谢罪。<br/>
——仁慈的海利亚女神啊，如果可以，就请让他利落地砍断面前这个人的脖子，人生重来吧。</p><p>事实上，近卫这么想着，也确实去这么做了。</p><p>相隔了百年的两人第一次会面并不愉快，甚至充满了刀光剑影。事实证明，就算在复苏神庙里沉眠了如此漫长的时光，身体所残留的记忆还是比大脑反应要快得多。回生条件反射地出手架住了对方满含杀意横亘在自己脖颈处的利刃，一脸茫然地眨着眼睛，毫不畏惧地对上了对方愕然无比的眼睛。</p><p>“你能碰到我？”<br/>
“……你能看见我？”</p><p>——啊啊、回想起来，这就是一切糟糕的开始了。</p><p> </p><p>回生向着面前的人踏出一步，同时恶趣味地用拇指抚过自己胸前的布料，向下，在肚脐附近暧昧地划了个圈，最后停留在了精壮的腰腹处。<br/>
效果几乎是立竿见影。<br/>
一向不苟言笑的少年——忽略时间的跨度只看外貌和经历的话的确还是个少年——眼神飘忽地跟随着对方的手指在对方裸露的肌肤上打了转，随即如同触电般意识到自己刚刚做了什么，极其迅速地向另外一边撇过了脑袋。<br/>
力道大得回生错觉听到了关节摩擦所发出的“咔嚓”一声，他下意识地抬起手来摸了摸自己的脖子。</p><p>……反应也太超过了。硬要说的话他的身体到底还保留着鲜明的男性特质，腹部的肌肉线条还好好地展露在腰带的上方。真不知道对方究竟是看到了哪里才动摇得如此严重——明明这也是他曾经拥有过的身体。</p><p>将裸体当做日常的少年勇者显然不能理解对方一脸仿佛被踩到了尾巴的表情。回生耸了耸肩，决定顺着逗弄的心思继续自己的恶作剧。毕竟为了潜入格鲁德小镇，他可是下足了功夫，甚至连身上使用的这款香料都是特地从小镇集市那里买来的高级货。<br/>
他无视对方如临大敌般的僵硬神态，向着面前的人伸出手去。</p><p> </p><p>“你……！请、还请您自重！！”</p><p>慌乱中甚至用上了恭敬无比的敬语。近卫被突然靠近的香气熏得脑袋有一瞬间的空白，他艰难地试图抿住呼吸，等回过神来才意识到自己被对方用一只手勾起了下巴。略显屈辱的姿势让百年前的近卫兵下意识地按紧了别在腰间的佩剑，僵持了一会儿，最终还是半垂下眼睛，松开了双手。<br/>
——他无法对女性出手。骑士的信条仿若诅咒一般深深地刻印在他的骨子里，近卫甚至从未考虑过自己违反它的可能。</p><p>即使这位“女性”需要打个问号。</p><p>被打了问号的“女性”来了劲，得寸进尺地用手指摩挲起对方的脸颊，同时低下头去凑近因为紧张而微微颤动的耳朵。隔着半透明的纱质面罩，他轻巧地往里面吹了一口气。</p><p>“这位俊俏的沃伊先生，可真是无趣啊～”<br/>
“……！！”</p><p>回生发誓他上次看到如此快速地在自己面前逃窜至角落、并原地消失的生物，还是后山森林里的那只闪闪发光的卢咪。<br/>
身着女装的少年半真半假地呼出口气，心里暗叹原来一个没有体温的幽灵，脸也能红成那个样子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>回生再见到他百年前的室友已经是傍晚了。从沙漠急匆匆赶回家的少年刚一进门就迫不及待地扯下了裹得严严实实的头巾和面纱。眼看着缺乏常识的勇者毫不在意地将手伸向胸前的搭扣，销声匿迹了一整天的人终于忍不住现身上前，隔着手套的布料及时阻止了对方。</p><p>“……还请您不要这样做，会着凉的。”<br/>
“哈？可是我很热哎～”</p><p>回生随口向对方抱怨了一句。这是他最近才养成的习惯，尽管听他说话的那个人大部分的时候并不会给出回应，但失忆的少年还是乐此不疲地冲对方讲着那些可有可无的琐碎。忍无可忍时近卫会面无表情地提醒他其他人并不能看到自己的存在，换来野生的现任勇者一句毫不在意的耸肩。</p><p>“那又如何呢？对我而言，你就是真实存在于此的。”</p><p>……真是难以想象，说出这句话的人，平时竟然会因为觉得和陌生人交流太过麻烦，而选择了沉默的手语。</p><p> </p><p>近卫默不作声地转过身离开。对对方的这种态度回生早已习以为常。女装的勇者用力伸了个懒腰，翻开背包，打算用自己从沙漠那里买来的新鲜食材制作晚餐。</p><p>“——请用。”</p><p>回生被吓了一跳，差点将怀里抱着的冰镇蜜瓜扔出去。已经离开的人不知何时回到了身边，正弯着身子将一杯水摆在了他面前的桌子上。回生愣了足足有半分钟，反复确认这杯水确实是近卫倒给自己喝的——在这期间，对方甚至体贴地为他挪开了椅子。</p><p>金发的少年在怀疑另一个自己吃了什么奇怪的东西和水里被下了毒之间犹豫了一会儿，毅然决然地选择端起水杯一饮而尽。清冽的水滑过少年干渴的喉咙，末了回生意犹未尽地砸吧了两下嘴角，竟从中品出了一丝蜂蜜的甘甜味道。</p><p>……果然是对方吃错药了。</p><p> </p><p>那天晚上的近卫反常得不像话，一向静默不语的人难得没有对自己露出苦大仇深的表情。对上视线后，对方甚至会不动声色地低下头去。就连饭后的碗盘都被不容拒绝地收走洗掉了。回生反着身子跨坐在椅子两侧，将脑袋搁在木制的椅背上面，盯着对方褪下手套的双手怔神。</p><p>明明是和自己如出一辙的手指，却让他长久地无法移开视线。</p><p>双手的主人结束了工作，回生望着那双手来到自己面前，慢慢地抬起头，对上了那双深邃如湖底般的眼睛。<br/>
金发的少年笑了，毫不迟疑地伸手去握住了对方。</p><p>“——你是一位优秀的骑士，比我见过的所有人都还要出色。”</p><p>回应他的只有逐渐收紧的指尖。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第二天清早回生是被对方从床上一脚踹下来的。优秀的骑士木着一张脸，神情严肃地训斥他为何不早早起来进行剑术的锻炼，如此怠惰简直是勇者的耻辱。<br/>
在对方无比嫌弃的目光下草草套上外套提着武器出门，回生晕晕乎乎的脑袋里来来回回只回响着一句话，</p><p>——下次在家，找机会多穿穿那件格鲁德的淑女套装好了。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>